


Untitled: Larry Drabble

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fucking larry Drabble about eariler today, M/M, larry drabble, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the fucking interview eariler, like how could she not know their names they've been the biggest boyband for 2 years. Like wtf. But fluffy larry. Sorry for errors but its like 1am and I just wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Larry Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Read it. It's about the recent today show interview about louis being called liam.

right after the boys left the today show they got into the van and while they were pulling off louis kinda curled up into harry.   
"baby i know you're louis" he whispers into his ear.   
louis just scoots closer into harrys touch and burrys his face into his neck. harry can feel the wetness of tears on his neck and pulls louis closer.   
"im not liam!" he screams out a sob into harrys shoulder.   
everyone looks over to the with sad faces.   
"paul we need a different car" harry states deciding that louis and him need space.   
so they get a separate car at their hotel and are told to be back with in 48 hours.   
louis and harry get straight out of the van and into the waiting SUV. harry drives and as he drives he sings softly to louis and rubs little circles into the back of his hand.   
they end up in a small town on the outskirts of connecticut.   
he and lou get into the back and he take a picture for instagram: road trip


End file.
